Undefined love
by uchiha riani
Summary: Aku bukan pelacur. Aku hanya seorang gadis bodoh...


**Hinata POV**

Aku tersenyum. Entah senyum apa aku tak tahu. Aku bahagia sekaligus getir. Kuyakin aku kuat. Kini semuanya telah terungkap. Naruto intens bersamaku untuk mengisi kekosongannya karena Sakura sedang kuliah di Ame.

Aku tak menaruh curiga saat handphone-nya berdering dan ia mengangkatnya sambil menjauh dariku. Begitupun saat aku mengajaknya bicara dan jarinya sibuk menekan keypad demi membalas sms yang masuk berulang kali. Bahkan foto seorang gadis di handphone – nya pun hanya mampu membuatku berfikir kalau ia hanya sepupu atau temannya. Naruto kan memang sangat supel dan punya banyak fans.

Dia baru mengakuinya saat aku menanyakan kepastian hubungan kami di bulan terakhir kebersamaan kami. Apa kami berpacaran? Apa dia menyukaiku? Ya, hanya memastikan dan aku baru berani sekarang.

Saat itu dia menggenggam tanganku hangat. Seperti biasa. Lalu menarikku ke dalam peluknya. Pipi tembemku menyusup di dada bidangnya. Rasa damai menjajah tubuhku saat ia mengecup ubun – ubunku perlahan dan menyesap aroma lavender yang menguar dari rambut hitam panjangku.

" Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku sudah punya kekasih… "

Wajahku menyusup semakin dalam kedadanya. Aku tak mampu menahan tangis. Kenapa dia tidak bilang sejak awal? Padahal dulu aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Kami hanya teman baik. Itu saja. Sebelum dia sering mengirimiku sms dan meneleponku setiap malam. Lalu apa maksudnya kencan romantis tiap akhir pekan?

Kami saling mengeratkan pelukan. Rasa sakitku yang tak terungkapkan menghalangiku bertanya maksud perlakuannya selama ini.

Aku makin terisak dan dia mengelus – elus rambutku sambil sesekali mengecup ubun – ubunku. Pedih, tapi aku tak membencinya. Yang ada hanya rasa lelah. Lelah karena aku belum juga menemukan cintaku. Pria hebat yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Bahkan sahabat baikku pun memermainkan aku.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata amethyst – ku dalam – dalam. Sebuah helaan nafas mengawali kata – katanya.

" Hinata sayang… maafkan aku… "

" Ke… kenapa… "

Ibu jarinya menyeka air mata di pipiku.

" Kujelaskan… Kami sudah berhubungan selama enam bulan. Tapi kami berhubungan jarak jauh karena dia melanjutkan studi kedokteran di Ame. Dan karena jarak jauh itu… aku kesepian… "

" Ja – jadi a – ku hanya mengisi kekosonganmu saja? " Aku mulai mengisak lagi.

" Tidak, Hime. Aku menyayangimu. "

" Aku tidak mau jadi selingkuhan "

" Tidak. Kamu adalah adikku. "

" Selama ini… Bukan begitu cara memerlakukan seorang adik! "

" Maafkan aku… "

" Pergilah… "

" Kita bisa tetap sedekat ini kan, Hime? "

" Ku – kurasa tidak… "

" Hime… "

" Ma – maafkan aku. Aku tak mau lagi. "

Tangisku mulai mereda. Aku sudah mulai bisa mengatur hatiku. Meski sesak masih ada di sana, aku sudah bisa menerima.

Ini bukan yang pertama bagiku. Ya, sakit ini sudah jadi sahabatku.

" Pergilah… "

" Hime, aku… "

Handphone – nya berdering dan ia beranjak ke balkonku. Samar – samar kudengar percakapan mereka.

" Halo, Saku – chan. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? "

[…]

" Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Iya, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku baik – baik. Kau juga, ya. "

[…]

" Whoa, sengaja membuat kejutan, ya? Baik, aku akan menjemputmu besok. "

[…}

" Iya, aku juga mencintaimu "

_Kami – sama… jadi besok gadis itu akan kembali ke Konoha?_

" Hime… "

" Namaku Hinata. " Ujarku lirih.

" Hi… Hinata… "

" Pergilah. "

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik.

" Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu " Ujar Naruto. Dengan gontai ia meraih jaket hitam kesayangannya dan berlalu seiring pintu kamarku yang kembali menutup.

Aku tak kuat lagi dengan ini semua. Namun ada setitik sejuk yang kurasa. Mungkin aku memang sudah kebal dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ini bukan yang pertama tapi kuharap ini yang terakhir. Aku tak mau lagi bertemu mereka yang memermainkan hatiku.

Kuseka air mata yang menderas. Kutarik nafas dalam – dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Sebelum ini, Kiba - kun berusaha maksimal menarik perhatianku dan setelah aku memantapkan hati, dia baru jujur kalau dia sudah beristri dan tak bahagia dengan pernikahannya karena sang istri terlalu pemarah. Aku yang memang mudah luluh, akhirnya menerima keadaan dan semakin yakin padanya. Suatu hari istrinya yang galak itu meneleponku dan melempariku dengan serapah. Yang membuatku tak terima, Kiba mengaku bahwa akulah yang pertama menggodanya.

Kemudian, aku didekati Sai Shimura. Dia sangat baik. Aku terpesona begitu saja dan sangat menyayanginya. Hingga suatu hari dia mengaku kalau dia sudah beristri. Aku kembali berduka. Namun kali ini, dia mengaku kalau istrinya adalah istri yang sangat baik. Dia bahagia dengan pernikahannya tapi masih menginginkan istri kedua. Ah, pria memang sulit difahami. Aku berhasil 'melepaskan diri' dengan susah payah dan kembali hidup dengan tenang.

Dannnn yang paling bertebaran adalah, kasus dimana aku hanya dijadikan 'pengisi waktu luang' bagi mereka yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki pasangan. Aku belum juga sadar apa kesalahanku. HIngga harus mengecap pahit seperti ini.

Kurasa bukanlah kesalahanku bila banyak pria jatuh cinta padaku. Aku tidak salah, karena aku tidak menggoda mereka. Aku tak berpenampilan sensual, tak mendesah manja saat bicara, tak mengerlingkan mata saat mereka menatap. Lalu apa lantas aku pun salah bila aku tak merespon perhatian mereka karena hatiku tak memintanya?

Hidup itu unik. Mengapa aku lebih sering mendapatkan apa yang tak kuinginkan?

Saat aku tertarik pada seorang pria, pria itu justru bukan pria baik. Huft, Kami – sama. Aku lelah…

Kuraih bingkai foto dalam laci meja kerjaku. Bingkai itu berisikan foto kami. Aku dan cinta pertamaku. Mata onyxnya yang berbinar mengingatkanku pada langit malam yang cerah di musim panas. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, sangat gagah.

Aku berpose dengannya. Tangan kananku mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, sedangkan ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana dan tangan kanannya bertengger di atas kepalaku. Senyum kami menampakkan kebahagiaan yang sempurna.

Itulah dia, dia paling suka mengacak – acak rambutku saat gemas. Dia bilang, sebenarnya ia ingin mencubit pipiku yang tembam ini tapi tak ingin aku kesakitan. Aku sangat menyukai caranya mengacak rambutku dan mengelus ubun – ubun kepalaku.

Kadang dia meledekku. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku ini seperti kucing yang akan langsung diam dan manja saat kepalanya dielus – elus. Ah, bahagianya.

" Ita – kun… " Panggilku seolah ia bisa mendengar. " Maafkan aku, aku tak menjaga cintaku padamu. Aku tak setia menantimu. Aku berharap mengulang waktu. Tapi tentu itu mustahil. Kukira, akan ada seseorang yang bisa mengganti posisimu dihatiku seperti halnya posisiku dihatimu. Nyatanya…"

Aku menghela nafas lalu hening beberapa saat. Hanya suara detik jarum jam dari jam dinding di salah satu sisi dinding yang berbicara.

" Apa ini semua karena kau marah dan kecewa padaku? Apa ini yang disebut karma? Ah, tidak. Kau orang yang sangat baik. Tak mungkin kau marah padaku. "

Hening…

" Kau tahu, Ita – kun? " Seulas senyum kuukir. " Kau itu… seperti panjang gelombang pas yang terbias sinar semangatmu sendiri. Hingga menghasilkan spectrum warna indah yang menerangi dan menceriakan hidupku. Apa aku akan menemukan orang sepertimu lagi? Tak ada yang sesempurna dirimu… Kuyakin itu. "


End file.
